The Knight Family
by TheBestOfHope
Summary: Jennifer adopts 5 orphans. There is Kendall the moody teen, James the boy at the peak of his handsomeness, Logan smartest kids in the house, Carlos the cheery kind one, and May the one giggling sister. What secrets will be revealed? What secrets wont? When the whole family is in danger because of Kendalls mistake, can May save them? Or will she be forced to watch them burn?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 years since Jeniffer adopted the three boys and one girl. After her husband died in a horrible plane crash, Jennifer had been so is a tall women with blonde hair that reached her waist and eyes that matched the sky.

The first boy she adopted was 15 year old Kendall. His parents had been driving home one night when all of the sudden a drunk driver rammed into the side of the car, killing both the parents instantly. Kendall being the only survivor was rushed to the hospital. He came out of the car crash with a few stiches and a broken arm, but that was nothing compared to how he felt. His whole family dead, because of one idiot who decided to get drunk.

The second boy she adopted was 16 year old James. James parents had owned a family restraunt named after the only child _James Pizza Place._ During a slow night at the restraunt a group of 5 men came in to see the two parents and the young child. With in second the men had shot every person in the restraunt and quickly stole every cent for the cash register. James stayed locked in the freezer, holding a telephone with a death grip. The robbers still haven't been caught today.

The third boy she adopted is 13 year old Logan. It had been a long day of sailing with his parents when they finally decided to head back seeing the cloudy sky. Little did they know it wasn't just a little rain, it was a tropical strom and they were still at sea! As they tried to steer back to land, with no avail the ship flipped over. Logans parents pushed him on the top of the boat to keep him from drowning. Sadly his parnets disappeared in the water. To this day they have never been found, presummed dead, sending Logan in to foster care.

Jennifer adopted 7 year old Carlos and 6 year old May when they were little toddlers. In the report it stated that after Carlos and May's mother had been stabbed to death during a mugging that there father Cameron spun out of controll. He became a acholice and began to beat the both of them. Carlos begin a bit larger then May tried his best to protect her. The only reason that Carlos called the police was when Cameron began to rape May. The police didn't even come until the 5th time Carlos called screaming at them to call because his sister was begin rapped yet again. There father was arrested and put in jail with no chance of parol.

May and Carlos were running around the living room playing tag when May ran out of breath. "Okay Carlos y-y-you wi-n-n," May said studdering. Carlos jumpped on her tackling her as they began to playfully wresle. "Would someone shut those two up?" Logan said yelling from the kitchen. May smiled at Carlos and bursted into giggles. Carlos joined her with a wide smile. Nothing seemed to get them down.

May finally squired away from Carlos and ran up the stairs. Screaming and giggling as they ran throught the halls, Carlos dashed after May and smiled as he almost reached her arm. Out of the blue Carlos crashed into May who was standing in the middle of the hallway. They both fall down and Carlos give May a confused look on why she stopped in the middle of the hallway. There in front of them stood a very angry looking Kendall.

May scooted away from Kendall until her sholder bumped Carloses. "I'm s-s-sorry for b-b-bumping into y-y-you K-k-kendal," May said studdering in fear. Kendall took a step forward and growled at them. "Why the fuck wont you little shit head shut the fuck up?" Kendall askes towering over the two.

May gave a pleading look to Carlos and he stepped up. "We were just playing?" Carlos says as if he were asking a question. Kendall continued to stare at them not happy with Carloses anwser. "Do I look like i give a fuck if you two were play? I'm fucking sick of your bitch-ass screaming. I'm going to make sure that it stops, right now!" He says at he grabs one of Mays curly brown ony tails.

May and Carlos may have been sibilings, but they looked nothing a like. May had bright sky blue eye's and curly brown hair with strecks of blond in it. She had sticks for amrs and legs and slightly pudge cheeks. Carlos on the other hand looked the complete opposite. He has a carmel complction and chocolate brown eye's. He was slightly heavier then May, But not by much. The only simalrity May and Carlos had was there curcly brown hair. They were also both on the very very very short side.

Kendall on the other hand was full of muscles. He was tall buff and had a rotten personality most of the time. He has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eye's. He is pretty good at hockey when Jennifer forces them to play games together. He is great with sports and loves to listen to blasting music. Both May and carlos know not to cross him.

One time May woke Kendall up at 9:00am on a saturdy and he slapped her in the face. She ended up crying for half an hour. Carlos once dropped a plate of surypoe filled pancakes on Kendalls lap and Kendall ended up shoving Carlos into a wall and calling him a bunch of hurtful words.

May screeches out in pain and suprise. She begans to slap at Kendalls hands pleading him to let go. He yanks her by her hair and drags her towards the closet. Carlos sits there dumbfound, not knowing what to do. He watches as Kendall yanks May into the closet, her begging him not to the whole time. Everyone of us kids in the house knew May hated the dark. No one knew why except Carlos.

_*Flash Back*_

"_You stupid ungreatful little fucking cunt." Cameron says as he kicks Carlos in the stomache. Carlos crawls into a fetal postion as May stands there starteled by Camerons random outburst. Thats when May decided to take action. She jumps up from the floor and grabs an emtey beer bottle from the wooden stand. Sneaking up behind him she smashes the bottle on to his head and he stummbles back in suprise._

_As sudden as the suprised look on his face came it disappeared. It was replaced with anger, he toward over to May with a angry look on his face. He yanks her closer to him by grabing her pigtails and yanking her forward. "You are in big trouble little lady" He says as he drags her to his room._

_Carlos knew what was about to happen. He heard the screams of May in the bedroom, but he just laid there in pain. He didn't try to go save May from being raped in the dark by her father. All Carlos could do was sit there moaning in pain as he heard the screams of his _

_*End of Flash Back*_

"PLEASE DADDY STOP RAPING MAY" Carlos screamed as loud as he could, tears streeming down his face. He looked over to Kendall to see that he dropped May on the ground in suprise. No one knew anything about what happend to Carlos and May before they came here. Everyone knew everything about everyone else past except May's and Carloses. Jennifer wouldn't tell any of the kids about there past.

Kendall had assumed that there parents dropped them off at an orphange because they were to much to handle. He thought they came from a good home, a rich daddy and a trophy wife. He never thought that May had been raped. Kendall couldn't believe that she had been raped. She was always so happy and always bouncing with glee.

May continued to cry on the ground, making no attempt to stand up. Kendall backed away from her. Carlos began to crawl to May, Kendall made no attempt to stop him. Thats when James and Logan came out to see what all the comotion was about.. As soon as they walked throw the doorway they knew something was wrong.

James had bright green eye's with tiny specks of blue in it. He was quite tall and was very well built. He was oppsesed with his hair and every chance he got was combing it and grooming it. He wasn't constently bragging about his looks.

Logan was the smart one, sometimes too smart for his own good. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eye's that were almost black. He was a little smaller then other kids, but made up for it with his smarts. He was always making planes and planing out every minuet of his life.

"What the fuck did you do to May, Kendall?" James says as he looks at the sobbing May. Kendall just shook his head. Logan and James rushed up to May to check if you was hurt. "DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE!" May screams out in complete terror. "PLEASE DADDY DON'T TOUCH ME, I'M SO SORRY." May sobs out as she runs away from everyone. She doesn't go to her room or too hide, she just runs out the front door not even stopping to say goodbye.

All three of the boys turn to Carlos for anwseres and Carlos shrinks back. "What the fuck was that?" Kendall asks. "Ummmmm..." was the only thing Carlos could muster. Logan stood there, and for the first time in his life was dumbfound. James was quickly pacing around the hallway, way freaked out. And Kendall sort of just fell to the ground in suprise.

"Why did you say daddy stop rapping May?" Kendall asks me in a seriouse tone. Not a trace of anger in his voice. I look up at him tears in my eye's. May didn't want anyone to know what had happened before they came to the house. Logan took a step towards Carlos and Carloses head snapped towards them, "We have to find May, NOW! It's dangerouse out there." They all look at Carlos, sort of suprised by his outburst. The kids didn't get anrgy much.

"Maybe we should wait till gets home, Don't you think Carlos?" Kendall asks turning towards him. Carlos shook his head violently. "NO we have to find her now!" Kendall sighed. James started towards the doorway. "Carlos is right, May could easily get hurt and by law, she is our sister. Even if some of us don't like to think of it that wasy, we need to help her or her blood could be on our hands." Kendall rolled his eye's at James over the top reaction. "I'm going too." Logan says walking toward the door with , Logan, and James glare at Kendall. "Uggh fine, she couldn't have gone to far anyways." Kendall says giving up.


	2. Chapter 2

May continued to run throughout the neighborhood. Every aspect of the world was now terrifying. It appeared larger. Scarier, darker (what are you expecting it's a 7 year old) Her sobs were uncontrollable, as the sun slowly skulked out of the sky it helped know for the terrified may and growing anxiety.

All she could say was mommy.

The boyd raced through the neighborhood, shouting for May. The seven year old could her nothing over her tears. Neither Carlos nor James and Logan forgave Kendell. Any words not yelled for may, were comments targeted for Kendall. "What the fuck is wrong with you? She's fucking seven, you cunt."

James seemed the angriest in most situations, but this time it was Logan. He wouldn't let up. "You better hope you don't get sent back into the system. Nobody wants a fuckwad worth of a boy like you."

As the sun continued to lower the sunset lights covered the world with a rose pink texture, calming May. She no longer wondered aimlessly while crying, but instead laid on the dew filled grass and softly ceased her tears, not a minute after did the boys find her.

"MAY! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need help?"

Carlos's words rushed out of his mouth like a waterfall. Worry instilled into the 4 boys slightly calmed at the sight of May. She let out a gleaming smile and squinted her eyes.

"I'm okay! Im great! I'm super duper amazing. Like a superhero. They can fly. So can planes. ANd birds. Can jello fly? How funny would birds look if they were made of jello? Imagine them flying, just imagine it!"

The worries of the boys disappeared only for moments until they noticed the time.

"SHIT. Shit shit shit. Jenny is going to be home in like 10 minutes. If we aren't home, she is going to throw a piss fit!"

At one all of them began to sprint home, disregarding any and all anger. The minutes counted down as the kids raced home, passing the park and the bike trail.

"Hurry up, we only have 3 more minutes."

May and Carlos began to fall behind. Kendall new the trouble he'd be in if just he made it home. Swiftly he scoops up both 7 year old and passes May over to james. As the wind flew back there hair, the only sound to be heard was the panting of all 5 children.

30 second left on the clock, the house is in sight. Practically jumping through the door all 6 kids zoom to the cabinets and set the table for dinner, without break they climb into there spots just in time for Jennifer to come through the garage with dinner.

"Everyone come to the-... Oh.. Never mind then.."

Carlos and May try to suppress their giggles, James elbows them. Using his eyes to tell them to shut up.

"What's for dinner Mrs.J?" Logan asked in the most nonchalant voice he could muster.

"I just picked up some chinese at 's Specials, nothing special."

Jennifer drops the grocery bags on the counter and opens the one large Paper bags. Everyone's favorite inside. Logan had always been more of a noodles man. Each time they had chinese he orders one larger egg drop soup. He eats or rather drinks the entire container.

Next down over is Carlos. Unlike his sister he practically devoured any and all food you put in front of him, but one he eats the most had to be corndogs. One must wonder why a chinese restaurant would have corn dogs? The only answer is it was a really cheap place.

Sitting to the right of him is Kendall, aka the biggest meat eater ever. Every where they went it was a constant chicken, steak, pork, bacon, sausage. At 's he always asked for the general zields chicken meal with extra sauce, which leads us to the next kids.

May had to be the biggest sauce lover ever. Especially hot sauce. On everything and anything she eats, which might i add isn't much, She has even put it on apple slices. She'd usually leech off of Kendell while asking for mixed veggies plus noodles.

Lastly, James had to be the easiest. All he would eat is grass fed, gmo approved, free range meat. Not a bad thing, but it didn't quiet work in his old families restaurant which starred it's extra greasy burgers, which they had shipped monthly and stored in the freezer out back.

Don't forget jennifer though. As if a mediator of them all, she'd eat a vegetarian lifestyle. Meat just didn't have a calling for her, but salads and fruits did. Good thing she can still eat pizza. Unless it has pepperoni or sausage on it. Well maybe even the cheese could be too much.

"Well everyone. Guess you guys just… dig in?" Mrs.J said with uncertainty and confusion.

Each orphan began to eat there dinner, casting jokes to each other, playing driving games and overall distracting themselves from the world.


	3. Chapter 3 Knight Family

Chapter 3

"Nose goes!" Kendall yells touching his nose. James Logan and Carlos quickly follow in suit. When May finally gets the message it's too late.

"No Fair, I wasn't paying attention." she pouts, puckering out her bottom lip. Though unwillingly the boys decided it's best for them all, to just clean up the dinner table together. Better than getting a 20 minute lecture from Jennifer about responsibility and inevitably ending with them helping May anyways. With a mock annoyed face, all 5 kids get the dinning room cleaned in a jiffy. They even started the dishwasher.

Nodding her head Jennifer walks into the kitchen.

"I told you guys it's so much easier when you all do it together." She smirks and opens up her arm. Of course with fake grimaces everyone squeezes into a family hug, resulting in Logan getting stuck in the middle.

"Who needs Oxygen anyways?" Logan manages to squeak out as the family dispersed. Even in the happy moments it's easy to say they all felt it. Like a deary storm cloud, they all knew what was coming. Because, you know what happens after a Rainbow? Another storm.

*-*(")*-*

_The sunlight dared to peek through the light yellow ducky curtains as a 10 year old James opens his eyes after a restful night. Pushing the Star Wars sheets to the end of the bed, he sleepily yawns as he falls out of bed. With minimal struggle James finds his way to the hallway and tiptoes to the stairs, soon enough to hear his mother's laugh. _

_He could see the shadow of his father, hands on his mom's slowly tracing them. Swiftly his father twirls his mother into his arms._

"_Shh...The kids are upstairs." his mother giggled_

"_Asleep." his father says slyly kissing neck. Her muffled flirty laughs could be heard as she nudges herself into the nape of his neck._

"_I love you."_

Kendall woke with a start.

The alarming sound of heavy thudding shook him from his slumber. It sounded as if someone was dragging a couch up the stairs. Slipping out of bed Kendall skulks into the hallway, careful to stay in the shadows. As he got closer to the back door, the noise got louder with an added grunt here or there from what sounded like a man.

Kendall snuck closer. He was nearly to the bat, next to the printer, when all of the sudden 2 distinct should-be-in-bed-ers called out.

"What are you doing, Kendall?"

Kendall screams and that's when the chaos starts. May falls back tripping over the rug and falling with a thud, while Carlos is swiftly taken off his feet and picked up by someone rather muscular. is out of her room with a face of sheer terror and Logan and James could be heard racing down the hall. All at once they saw him there sneaking up behind them.

It took less than 20 seconds for the Knight family to be changed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

All she could see is darkness. May could hear kendall yelling something, Mama Knight is crying, Carlos is on the verge of tears as well, while Logan and James were either not there or silent. All at once her vision is restored and Logan's face is the one to greet her.

"May…? MAY? WAKE U- Guys she's awake aga-"

"Finally the whole Knight family here to watch you all fall apart" a strange voice interrupts Logan mid sentence. Lifting her body up she notices a hair-raising looking man with big brown eye balls holding carlos up by one arm and a fist full of his hair. Carlos has a grimace on his face. That's when your face scrunches all up in a pain face. Logan stands protectively in front of the Knights except for carlos who was still in the captors hold.

*_Flash back*_

_Little Logan holds on to the side of the boat railings, feeling the wind cutting through his jacket like a knife. "Logie dear, you're too close to the edge" his mom called out to him. "Okie momma!" Logan moves away from the edge of the railing and turns his attention to the sky. It seemed to be increasingly darkening as the day wore on. Logan rubbed his hands together more nervous than his usual anxiety. _

"_Momma….Are we heading back soon….It's getting kinda dark…"_

_Seconds later (really it had been minutes, but for the sake of the story we shall say second) lightening hit the sky with a thunderous blow striking the tip of the Mitchells ship. All at once the waves were higher than the mitchells ship, blow after blow of gigantic waves assaulted Logan, throwing him overboard._

_*Flashback*_

_Logan desperately tried to get above water, but with no avail. Flailing about he feels two sets of strong arms yank him out of the water. Before he could thank his saviors another wave bombards the ship and with frightening speed Logan notices that after each wave the boat gets closer and closer to tipping over. Logan waved to his saviors, A.K.A. His mom and dad. _

"_THE BOAT'S GONNA TIP" He tries to yell over the crashing thunder and the screams of the wind. His parents start to drag him toward the inside of the boat when it finally happened. It felt like a sick roller coaster except without the certainty that it would end safely. The last thing Logan could remember before blacking out is the screams of his parents to hold on._

"_In local news 7 year old now possible orphan Logan Mitchell was found after Hurricane Kasy last night, the lone survivor of a shipwreck. Both parents Linda Mitchell and Jacob Mitchell's bodies have still not be found. The search continues."_

_*Flashback end*_


End file.
